


Scars and Ink

by shealynn88



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Blood, Hand Jobs, M/M, angry boy-touching, fighting with a knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-25
Updated: 2006-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: When Logan confronts Weevil about Lilly, the one-upsmanship gets a little out of hand.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Eli "Weevil" Navarro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Scars and Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Big 'Thank you!' to my beta, [](https://decollete.livejournal.com/profile)[decollete](https://decollete.livejournal.com/). She is awesome, and she put up with a whole lot of hemming and hawing and random emailing on my part. In short, she is a saint. All remaining mistakes are mine.

  
Logan caught him alone after school, wielding a short-bladed knife and a furious temper. He started off with a right hook, which really shouldn't have caught Weevil off guard but did, and Logan took advantage of it by twisting Weevil's arm behind his back and ramming him face first against the bathroom wall. He set the knife against Weevil's skin, between the two L's in Lilly's name. "I thought maybe you'd need help with your tattoo removal," he said conversationally. "And maybe we could compare notes, seeing as how we shared her and all."

"You sure you wanna do this, rich boy?" Weevil asked, sounding unconcerned even with his face pressed against the tile.

"Oh, let me think," Logan said, tipping his head back and forth in thought. "Yeah, I really, really am! Thanks for asking though. I do like to keep my options open." He adjusted his hold on Weevil's arm, felt the strain of tendons and the satisfying tension of pain. Logan smiled.

"So, what was it that she did to warrant the ink?" Logan asked easily, his knife still poised over the tattoo. "I remember she used to do this thing with her tongue. It was pretty special." He leaned forward and licked deftly up Weevil's shoulder, tracing the lines of muscle from the edge of his tank all the way up to his ear. "Do you remember that one?" Logan whispered. His teeth clamped high on Weevil's ear, and Weevil stiffened, letting out a low growl. Logan dragged his teeth along the line of Weevil's ear, latching onto his earlobe and finally pulling away with an audible click of teeth. "She was an adventurous little minx, wasn't she? Is that what it was? Is _that_ what put her in your little Hall of Fame, Weevil?"

Weevil was tense, but his voice was calm. "You keep this up, your zip code's not gonna save you, man. Understand?"

"Oooo…I'm _really_ scared now," Logan taunted. "Can you feel me shaking?" He brushed the blade of the knife across Lilly's name, and Weevil moved abruptly, throwing him off balance. Logan felt the knife bite into Weevil's skin just before Weevil's elbow cracked against his cheekbone, bringing him to his knees.

"You wanna go there?" Weevil asked through clenched teeth, kicking the knife away before pushing Logan to the ground and sitting heavily over his hips, "Okay, fine. As I recall, Lilly was a big fan of being on top." He leaned forward, grinding himself against Logan, and whispered, "That girl knew how to use a headboard, huh?"

Logan struck furiously, and Weevil deflected the blow.

Logan looked up at Weevil and noticed an edge of red on his white shirt. Needing a moment to evaluate his options, he said, "You're bleeding."

Weevil cocked his head and smiled dangerously. "Yeah. You cut me."

"Well, you might want to have that looked at," Logan said.

Weevil's voice was low and threatening when he responded. "But we were having such a nice conversation here. I'd hate to cut it short, wouldn't you?" Weevil smiled a promise of pain and ground against Logan again. "It's so rare that we get these heart to hearts." He sighed and smiled for a second and then the smile fell away and anger filled his dark eyes. "But I think we need to be even, first."

His fist came down so fast that Logan barely saw it. Logan tasted blood and smiled. "Is that all you got, lover boy?" he managed.

"Oh, let's save some for later. You were asking about your girl. She had an appetite, man. I didn't know any better, I'd think you weren't doing much for her, huh? Needed a _real_ man to satisfy—"

Logan reared up and lashed out, and Weevil went over with a laugh. "Hit a nerve?" he asked as Logan scrambled for the upper hand. Logan got in a lucky punch from the bottom and Weevil pulled him close in a modified boxer's clinch, pressing his head into the crook of Logan's shoulder. Weevil set his teeth in the muscle where neck met shoulder, using just enough pressure to make indentations, and Logan hissed.

"I always liked the way she used her teeth," Weevil commented, pushing Logan's head away and throwing a wild punch that glanced off his chin. Weevil followed it up with an open handed strike and pressed Logan's head against the floor, gripping his chin with white-knuckled fingers.

Logan tucked his head down abruptly and bit down slowly on the webbing between Weevil's thumb and index finger, enjoying the grimace on Weevil's face. Weevil's jaw tightened and then he rolled suddenly to one side, dropping his free hand between Logan's legs in a warning. "I think you've drawn enough blood today," he said evenly. Logan glared at him as he reluctantly opened his mouth and let Weevil reclaim his hand.

"If you say so. I was thinking I was just getting started."

Weevil's eyes narrowed in irritation and his hand tightened reflexively. Logan gasped, and Weevil looked at him in surprise, which slowly turned into triumph as Logan hardened under his palm.

Weevil's smile was cruel. "Oooh…pretty boy seems to like the attention. Was that the problem, then? Did she come to me 'cause you're a switch hitter?" He leaned forward, just inches from Logan's face. "Am I turning you on, lover boy?" he jeered, rubbing slowly to make the point. Logan closed his eyes, grimacing.

"Only because you've got hands like a girl," Logan said, gritting his teeth. His arm wormed between them and he caught hold of the waistband of Weevil's jeans, his fingers slithering inside as he popped the top button. Weevil was half there to begin with and it only took a stroke or two to make him hard. "What's your excuse?" Logan asked with an arrogant smile.

They were still for a moment, Weevil's hand pressing against Logan through layers of cloth, Logan's hand squeezing Weevil's bare cock just a little too hard.

"Did she do this for you?" Logan asked, his voice husky. He drew his hand up, impossibly slow, and ran his thumb over the head of Weevil's cock. "She always knew just how to do it, slow and steady, and she'd build it up…" He stroked down again, firmly, and Weevil's eyes lost focus for a moment.

Weevil clenched his teeth and then he was back again, challenging. "I remember correctly, she was better with her mouth," he shot back.

Logan's eyes narrowed and he flashed Weevil a wide smile, showing all his teeth. He licked his lips slowly and started to slide down, the uneven floor catching the back of his shirt and making it ride up. Weevil yanked him back before he'd gotten more than a few inches. "You gotta be crazy, you think I'm lettin' you down there," he said evenly.

Logan chuckled but stayed where he was, refusing to look down as Weevil evened the playing field by flicking Logan's pants open and gripping him firmly. Logan couldn't think of anything witty to say as they pressed together, arms entwined in another kind of war as they stroked each other, rapidly increasing the pace. Weevil leaned forward, lying nearly on top of him as they gasped toward the finish. Weevil moaned first and Logan grinned in victory, but then he was too caught up in the groan that escaped his own throat; the spill of warmth on his hand and belly which might have been his or the biker's, or a little of both; the intense, agonizing pleasure that he got from being brought by his enemy's fist.

They parted slowly, clothes and hands and bellies sticky with semen. They didn't look at each other as they washed their hands and pulled their clothes straight, a silent agreement between them.

_This didn't happen._

***

The scar from Logan's knife was a jagged line bisecting the heart around Lilly's name. It was slowly fading to a shiny pink, and was a constant reminder to both of them of what had happened.

It took Logan a month to finally say something that was only the truth, undiluted by self-important sarcasm.

It was late and the parking lot was empty. Weevil was without his gang, without his leather jacket, and without his bike. Logan was strangely, temporarily, without his ego.

Weevil was headed for the road when Logan caught up with him. Long fingers reached out, feather-light, and brushed over the brightening scar on Weevil's back. Weevil spun around suspiciously. "You miss me, rich boy?"

Logan's face went from angry to cocky to speechless to confused, and finally he just laughed, shaking his head. "I just wanted to say I was sorry." Weevil just looked at him, and some of that cocky bravado bled back into Logan's voice. "You should mark the occasion, because it won't happen again."

Weevil wrapped his hand around his chest to feel the scar on his side. "Damn right it won't," he agreed without his usual edge.

Logan sighed. "Do you need a ride to the barrio, scumbag?"

Weevil cocked his head, smiling smugly. "You know what, asshole? I do."

They rode in silence for a long time before Weevil spoke, his voice grating with distaste. "I'm sorry, too."

Logan looked over and theatrically clasped his hand over his heart. "I do believe that hell hath frozen over!"

"Fuck you. I meant I'm sorry about Lilly. About what I said. What…" He shook his head. "Nevermind."

Logan looked over. "Oh, come on, man, just spit it out."

"Whatever." Weevil was silent for a moment before forging ahead. "I was just saying—it wasn't like that between me and her. She was special, you know? I don't know if it makes it better or worse, but I wanted…" Weevil cleared his throat, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "I wanted you to know."

"Oh." What was he supposed to say? 'Thank you'? 'Fuck off'? 'Die, you god-damned girl-stealing spic'?

With an unprecedented show of restraint, Logan was silent.

The X-Terra stopped in front of the house, and Weevil didn't ask how Logan knew where he lived.

Before Weevil got out, Logan put a hand on his shoulder, looking like he wanted to say something. Finally, Weevil had to break the silence. "Yeah, so, I guess I'll see you."

Logan nodded, withdrawing his hand slowly.

"Thanks for the ride," Weevil said, giving Logan a quick jut of his chin.

Logan nodded and smiled tightly, throwing the X-Terra into drive as soon as Weevil had cleared the door.

His hands clenched a little too hard on the wheel as he drove away, pointedly avoiding the sight of the cocky biker and the dilapidated neighborhood receding in his rearview mirror.


End file.
